


Three Truths and a Lie

by fojee



Series: Puzzle Pieces [3]
Category: I Remember You - Fandom, Korean Drama, 너를 기억해 | Hello Monster
Genre: Drabble, M/M, implied Lee Min/Lee Joon Young, or by implied I mean, tacked on at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojee/pseuds/fojee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an overdue conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Truths and a Lie

"You lied to me, didn't you? My brother would never abandon me."

Lee Joon Young sighs. "I may have miscalculated a little."

Min's gaze bores into him like a drill, and he holds out his hands and attempts to explain.

"Do you remember how you were as a child, Min-a? Every other word out of your mouth was 'hyung this' and 'hyung that.' You wouldn't let it go. You wouldn't let _him_ go."

"You should've have taken me in the first place!" Min is shouting now.

"You were a burden to him." Joon Young says as if discussing the weather. "You and that foolish father of your's."

Min's mouth twists. "You always liked him best."

"Min-a," Joon Young chides. "He would have grown to resent you. He was a child himself, but he did everything for you. You both needed time apart to grow into yourselves. I did what I did for both your sakes." He mutters under his breath, "Frankly, If he had been the one to raise you while you were undergoing puberty, I think it's likely you'd have ended up killing each other."

Min falls silent looking at his hands.

Joon Young cups his face, tilts it up and kisses his brow. "Does it matter anymore? We're family now, Min-a. And neither of us will let anything change that, won't we?"

 _No, samchon. Not even you._ "Don't lie to me again."

"Of course not," Lee Joon Young says. "I'm an open book. Completely transparent."

Min cracks a smile at that image, tries to turn it into a pout, but samchon kisses it away.

**Author's Note:**

> Still editing the next few bits. In the meantime have this teeny tiny ficlet to tide you over.


End file.
